In The End
by KawaiiMiroku
Summary: When Sango and Miroku finally get to have some time alone together, will a simple conversation lead to a declaration of love? [MirSan one-shot]


**Hiyo! I made another ficcy for all of you! I hope you enjoy this one! I happened to make this one just 'cuz I was bored out of my mind. **

**This is my first Mir/San fic, so please be gentle, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, ok! I know that I own this story, though! HAHAHAHAGLOEH!**

**

* * *

In the End**

* * *

It's been nearly three years the Inuyasha group had been together, collecting shards. They had most of them, and were determined to encounter Naraku soon.

Sango sat in the grass with Miroku. The others where out helping Kaede-sama pick vegetables.

The breeze playfully findled with Sango's long, shiny hair. _'Gods, she's so...beautiful.' _Miroku thought.

"Houshi-sama...what will you do when we're done with our journey?"

Miroku was confused. " What do you mean?"

Looking down, she replied, " Well...sooner or later, we'll collect all the shards, and defeat Naraku. In the end, what will we do? Would we still stay friends? Or are all of us just going to separate and go back to our normal lives? I'm just...wondering."

The monk turned his head to Sango, and held her hand gently. That made Sango's face blush red a bit.

" Lady Sango..I don't want to become friends with you." he said calmly.

Sango was mortified.

_Did he just say what I thought he said?_ She built up the courage to say, " H-Houshi-sama...I'm g-glad to know h-how you feel.." She just wanted to cry her heart out, recalling the words coming out of his mouth.

"Don't misunderstand me, Sango. I'm saying that, I don't want to be friends. I want us to be ... _lovers_." Miroku clenched her hand, and embraced her softly.

The taijiya was shocked. .._**Lovers**_? "Wh-what?" she asked. She pushed him away before he could do anything.

" What do you mean, 'lovers'?" Sango asked, confused and embarrased. Her heart was pumping, yet she was eager to hear what he would say next.

The monk pick up her hand, and responded, " Lovers. I want...to live my life with you. Forever." After he said that, he slowly started to draw closer to Sango's face.

Specifically, her _lips._

" Sango, I love you."Sango couldn't believe he said that. Did he just declare his love? Sango's face was as red as a tomato. "H-Houshi-sama...?" She couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted this to happen, yet she didn't. She had a kind of arguement in her mind that went like this:

_Kiss me! _

_Don't kiss me!_

_Kiss me! _

_Don't kiss me!_

_DAMMIT I'M SO CONFUSED!_

Miroku pressed his lips on her soft, pink ones, savoring every second passing by. Rolling her eyes, Sango finally gave in, and kissed him back.

Afterwards, Miroku pulled back and bore into Sango's brown, glistening eyes. Then, he said, " When we defeat Naraku, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Only **you,** Sango. Will you be willing to bear my children, and...live as a family?"

Now, the monk pinched his eyes closed, as he thought that Sango might slap him again. He waited. Still waiting.

What was taking so long?

He opened his eyes, only to see Sango blushing a deep red, staring down, while her bangs covered her eyes.

She lifted up her head, and embraced him. She whispered, "Yes..Houshi-sama. I.." She paused, then said,

"...I accept."

Sango looked into his eyes, and was sure that he wasn't lying. His look was different. Not the same kind of look he had when he used to be fooling around with other women.

" Do you mean it?" She asked, wanting to be 100 percent sure.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, Sango...I do." He really wanted a serious relationship with her, and would even give up his act of 'womanizing' to do so.

Sango started to silently cry on his shoulder. " I...I love you, Houshi-sama..."

She hugged him tighter, and did not have the intention of letting go.

Miroku also added, " ...and I would be pleased, if you could call me by my former name."

Sango sighed and smiled. " I love you too..._**Miroku**._"

**

* * *

Again, it was short but sweet. -sweatdrop- Hey, at least it was longer than my other one, ne? Ok did you like this one? Hope so!**

**You read the story, so go review! I mean, if you clicked on this story and read it, what's the point if you're not going to review? Please? I'm beggin' ya here! **


End file.
